Just a Kiss Goodnight
by chubby4567
Summary: When you with someone you love there is no need to rush thing ,just take it slow...For Ryley fans.


This is just a one shot I was listening to this song and I thought of this scene. I do not own glee or the song.

Please enjoy and I am so sorry that it is so short.

Marley's mother was not home as she was taking care of her sister. Marley understood and so she stayed behind her mother had given her permission to invite a friend to stay over for the weekend.

She thought of all her friends, but she decided on Ryder her boyfriend that way she would be safe, happy, and comfortable and Ryder was a really good cook .So she called him.

_Phone call_

"Hey_" _Marley said

"Hey…Marley" Ryder said

"So what are doing?" Marley asked sweetly

"Honestly…Just made myself a mega sandwich and load Batman in the player, what's up?" Ryder asked sensing something was up.

"Well, my aunt called yesterday and she is really sick so my mom had to leave to take care of her ,I got left behind which is sad, but my mom gave me permission to invite a friend over for the entire weekend and I decided I would like it if you came and kept me company" Marley said

"No offense Marley…but I highly doubt your mother gave you permission to invite your boyfriend over for an entire weekend to keep you company in an empty house." Ryder said

"Well, I think if my boyfriend was smart he would take the offer before I change my mind" Marley said

"I am already out the door" Ryder told Marley

**Once Ryder had arrived they spoke for a while then Ryder suggested they have some ice-cream.**

"So do you want to have ice-cream and talk about stuff like your boyfriend what's his name again…Ryder … yea that's it." Ryder said in a girly voice

"Okay" Marley said playing along "Well, He is kinda cute…"

"Cute…" Ryder repeated not liking her choice of words

"Yea…Cute" Marley repeated

"I mean I saw him the other day and he looked pretty hot to me" Ryder said

"That's an over-exaggeration" Marley said

Ryder's expression changed

"I am kidding; he is amazing, sweet, sexy, loving…etc." Marley said.

"Good…" Ryder said "Not forgetting I left a mega sandwich and Batman to come and be with you tonight ,that must count for something."

"Do you wanna cuddle in my room on the bed?" Marley asked

"Do I have a choice?" Ryder asked

"No …not really" Marley told him as she grabbed his hand.

"The things I do for you..." Ryder said

As they reached Marley's room, she told Ryder to get comfortable. She then went to Ryder on her bed and laid opposite him .They were now face to face on her bed cuddling.

"Do you know we have never sang a duet together" Marley told Ryder

"Okay" Ryder told her

"Can we sing one now?" Marley asked Ryder

"Seriously" Ryder agreed

"Ya,Why not?" Marley asked

"Well,I mean we in your bedroom and your mom is not here " Ryder said

"Forget it ...Ry" Marley told him

"Fine,it was with a shot anyway" Ryder said disappointed

"I'll start..." Marley told him

Marley started.

**Marley**

Lyin' here with you so close to me

**Ryder**  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

**Marley**

I've never opened up to anyone

**Ryder**  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

**Ryder and Marley**

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

**Ryder**  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

**Marley**

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

**Ryder**  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

**Marley**

I know that if we give this a little time

**Ryder and Marley**  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right

**Ryder**

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

**Marley**

No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far

**Marley**

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

**Ryder**

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

**Marley**

No, I don't want to say goodnight

**Ryder**  
I know it's time to leave

**Marley**

But you'll be in my dreams

**Ryder and Marley**  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

**Ryder and Marley**

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far

**Ryder**

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

**Marley**  
So baby, I'm alright

**Ryder and Marley**

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight

**Ryder**  
With a kiss goodnight

**Marley**

Kiss goodnight

Marley and Ryder kissed and had a little make out session which was surprisingly enough for Ryder he didn't want to rush her, he loved her to much to do that to her and she was glad she had a boyfriend like him, she would never tell him ,but he was perfect and after having exchanged I love you's they went to sleep in each other's arms with just a kiss goodnight.

Sorry this was so short it was just an idea, I don't own anything just the idea. Thanks and read and review if you would like me to write short stories like these often.

Xoxo

Chubby


End file.
